Lo que me gusta de ella
by Torrecilla De Marques
Summary: Two-shot BoltxSarada. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella? Era la pregunta que Himawari había formulado para su hermano Bolt/Nunca, desde el momento en que empezó a sentir atracción por ella, se había cuestionado el motivo./ ¿Sería el físico? ¿Su personalidad? Tardaría un poco más en descubrirlo.(Dedicado a todos quienes han seguido mis historias de Naruto) ¡Gracias por sus reviews! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo soy dueña de la historia.**

 **Hace rato que no había subido nada sobre este anime, y la verdad es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero como ya tengo vacaciones creó que podré subir algo.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre este fic:**

 **Originalmente sólo era un drabble one-shot. Sin embargo, el final me había parecido poco romántico por lo que decidí que dividiría esta historia en dos partes, esta es la primera y mientras la leen me idearé alguna forma de volver romántica la segunda parte. Quizá tarde un poco más con esta última, por lo que pido sean pacientes por favorsito.**

 **La pareja será BoltxSarada**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a todas las personas que le dieron fav, follow y review a mis otras historias de Naruto, créanme que sus comentarios me animan mucho a imaginar historias.**

 **Ahora si, ¡a leer!**

 **Lo que me gusta de ella.**

* * *

 _¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?_ Era la pregunta que Himawari había formulado para su hermano Bolt, quien al momento se había sonrojado hasta el punto de parecer un tomate porque no esperaba que su pequeña hermanita ya estuviera al tanto de su enamoramiento por Sarada. ¿Acaso era demasiado obvio? Imaginaba que si.

La pregunta había sido tan espontánea que el rubio no supo cómo responderla tartamudeando incoherencias que provocaron risas en Himawari, haciéndola olvidar por completo la pregunta al cabo de unos minutos prefiriendo marcharse a jugar en el jardín.

Sin embargo, Bolt no había podido sacar aquella de su cabeza.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que le había gustado de la Uchiha? Nunca, desde el momento en que empezó a sentir atracción por ella, se había cuestionado el motivo. No hasta el momento, y ya que la duda rondaba en su mente, Bolt decidió que buscaría la respuesta.

¿Sería el físico? Definitivamente no. Aceptaba que le parecía bonita, naturalmente, pero ese no había sido el motivo por el cual le había gustado en primer lugar. Porque recordaba, aquel primer día en la academia cuando la conoció, no se había sentido inmediatamente atraído por la pequeña Uchiha; ni por sus cabellos negros como el carbón, su piel blanca como la nieve o sus enigmáticos ojos oscuros que invitaban a perderse en ellos.

No, estaba seguro no había sido nada de eso.

El físico había sido descartado.

¿Qué era entonces? ¿Su personalidad? Eso también lo dudaba. En sus primeras interacciones Sarada se había mostrado fría y distante, además de (aparentemente) molesta con el, por lo cual en un principio la joven no era de su agrado. Aunque claro, bastante después (cuando ambos fueron colocados en el mismo equipo) comenzaron una relación de amistad y Bolt conoció mejor su personalidad, demostrando que su primera impresión de Sarada estaba relativamente equivocada. Pero para entonces, ya se sentía atraído por la Uchiha.

La personalidad tampoco había sido la razón.

Soltó un gritó desesperado mientras ponía los ojos totalmente en blanco y halaba sus cabellos con ambas manos dándole un aire cómico. Bolt apoyó después la cabeza contra la mesa, severamente deprimido por no haber encontrado una respuesta satisfactoria a la pregunta que Himawari le había lanzado dos días atrás, y que lo había mantenido despierto durante la noche.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué era entonces?

No era el físico.

No era la personalidad.

Tampoco era el hecho de ser una Uchiha.

Ni su fuerza amplificada con chakra. Eso de hecho, le daba miedo.

¿Qué era entonces lo que tanto le gustaba?

Tardaría un poco más en descubrirlo.

* * *

 **¿Ustedes que creen que sea lo que le atrae a Bolt de Sarada? Me gustaría saber lo que piensan :)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo soy dueña de la historia.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre este fic:**

 **Se que me tarde bastante en actualizar para sólo ser un drabble, no tengo excusa para ello pero últimamente he tenido tantos bloqueos mentales que no había sabido como continuar la historia. Eso, y que aún soy una novata para los fics románticos… es más, mi propósito de año nuevo será mejorar mis fics románticos.**

 **Puse todo mi esfuerzo en esta continuación, la verdad me costó algo de trabajo hacerla. Corté algunos párrafos, añadí otros que luego no me gustaron y los quité también… fue difícil pero aquí está y espero lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a todas las personas que le dieron fav, follow y review a mis historias de Naruto (incluida esta), créanme que sus comentarios me animan mucho a imaginar historias.**

 **Quería subirlo el veinticinco cómo regalo de navidad para ustedes, creo que se me pasó un poco la fecha. Aún así, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho ese día (:**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Guest (primer comentario)**

 **Me reí mucho con tu review, la verdad no me esperaba que alguien contestara eso, pero no, créeme, no es eso lo que le gusta a Bolt.**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana**

 **Esa fue una linda idea, me gustó, y decidí hacerla parte (:**

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Tú idea también me encantó! Y créeme yo también estoy amando esta pareja.**

 **Guest (cuarto comentario)**

 **Tú review me inspiró mucho a continuar, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te gustó la primera parte, espero que disfrutes la segunda.**

 **HiNaThItHa.16241**

 **Aquí esta el drabble y espero lo disfrutes, me dio mucho gusto ver que leíste esta historia (:**

 **Ahora si, ¡a leer!**

 **"Descubriendo" lo que me gusta.**

* * *

La búsqueda de la respuesta no lo había dejado en paz durante una semana. Al principio, al no encontrar la causa de su enamoramiento, había decidido dejar de buscar la solución a la pregunta esperando con ello olvidarse de dicha cuestión. Sin embargo, la duda fiel a sus pensamientos no lo abandonó ni en sus horas más tranquilas, por la noche, cuando lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco.

Bufó molesto deseando que su hermana nunca lo hubiera cuestionado. Su vida era más cómoda cuando no sentía la necesidad de saber el porqué de su amor.

-¿Qué hay, chico tonto?- la femenina voz interrumpió los pensamientos que precisamente giraban alrededor de su figura. Bolt levantó la vista con lentitud para encontrarse con una ojerosa mirada azabache y una dulce sonrisa furtiva.

\- Sarada- saludó de vuelta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a su amiga sentarse- ¿Pasa algo? Últimamente pareces cansada- preguntó un poco preocupado, alejando de momento las teorías que había formulado.

Ella sonrió con sincera felicidad, calmando un poco las inquietudes de su acompañante.

-Mamá convenció a Lady Tsunade de darme acceso a su biblioteca personal. He pasado varias semanas leyendo sobre ninjutsu médico- Bolt podía jurar que vio aquellos ojos azabache iluminarse- he aprendido mucho sobre los primeros auxilios...- como casi nunca, Sarada habló durante largo rato sobre todo aquello que había leído, con especial emoción. Bolt no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante ello, olvidándose por primera vez de los asuntos que ocupaban su mente para concentrarse en el momento.

Inconscientemente suspiró. ¡Le gustaba tanto estar a su lado! La esencia que desprendía su alma, tan especial para él, lo hacia sentir tranquilo. Su sola presencia podía calmar sus ansiedades y preocupaciones.

Siguió escuchándola, sin hacer interrupciones o emitir comentarios. Se dio cuenta de que le agradaba también, la forma en como ella lo hacia sentir, nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Sobre todo, ¡Cómo adoraba escuchar su voz! Tan dulce, pero firme. Y más aún, adoraba escucharla cuando hablaba sobre las cosas que aprendía: ninjutsu médico, nuevas técnicas de combate... Casi podía asegurar que lo que más le gustaba, era la inteligencia de la Uchiha.

¿Acaso sería todo ello lo que lo había llevado a inevitablemente, enamorarse de Sarada?

Probablemente así era, ¡Finalmente había hallado algunas piezas del complicado rompecabezas de su enamoramiento!, pero Bolt era tan despistado y estaba tan concentrado en aquel cálido y dulce momento con su amor secreto, que ni siquiera se percató de que había logrado encontrar una ínfima parte de la respuesta que con tanta dedicación, haba estado buscando.

* * *

 **Estoy pensando en hacer un drabble sobre lo que a Sarada le gusta de Bolt, no sé si les gustaría leerla (:**


End file.
